Ten Things the Other Three Know
by whitelightningboltbit
Summary: Ten things about each of the turtles that his brothers know. T for mentions of self-sacrifice that doesn't happen. My first Turtles story, guys, be nice!
1. Leonardo

**A/N Hello! First TMNT story! (applause) I mess up a lot of pairings here and insert headcanons. But it's got bro fluff. Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: Me no own. (Sobs)**

* * *

 **Ten things that Raph, Mikey, and Donnie know about Leo.**

1\. **Leo isn't just afraid of failing as leader.** For as long as he's been the leader, Leonardo is terrified that he'll also lose his brothers' respect of him. What he doesn't know is that they never will.

2\. **Leo couldn't cook if his life depended on it.** He has an ages-old vendetta with the toaster, and can't touch it without the appliance exploding in his face. If they had to count, his brothers would say that while in the kitchen, Leo has caused more explosions than Donnie has in his lab. After Mikey found out what he did to the stove when they were about twelve, he exiled Leo for life from kitchen. It's depressing.

3\. **Leo once slapped himself in the face because Captain Ryan did it.** True story.

4\. **After Leo found out Karai was Splinter's daughter, Miwa, he didn't see her as a love interest anymore.** From then on, his goal was to save her because she's his sister, just as he would with any of his brothers.

5\. **Leo used to have a pet goldfish named Bubbles.** Bubbles was very happy for a goldfish, and ended up dying of old age. Leo gave him a full-length funeral.

6\. **Leo hates grape juice with a passion.** No one knows why. That being said... (see below)

7\. **Leo loves grapes.** He will put them on anything, and even Mike gets pretty disgusted by grape pizza.

8\. **Leo can count on one hand the number of times that he has actually written a Space Heroes fanfiction.** He was so embarrassed by the sheer sappiness of his first romance that he burned it. The second time, it was supposed to be a short, humorous story, but the actual joke made no sense. The third time, he rewrote the finale so that Captain Ryan did not survive. He gave himself depression. There was no fourth time.

9\. **Leo has a sort of psychic connection with his brothers that tells him exactly when they need him the most.** They're not sure how, as none of them have it, and Donatello is about ninety-five percent sure that it isn't physically possible, but when Leo saves all three of them for the gazillionth time when he couldn't have possibly known they were in trouble, they're glad he does.

10\. **Leo would gladly give his life for any of his brothers.** They swear they'll never let him, but something tells them that it really isn't their choice. Ultimately, it's Hamato Leonardo's.

* * *

 **A/N Pairings destroyed. I like reviews, and I have this written out entirely, so... I'll try to update in one week, okay? Okay. Review! Mikey is hungry!**


	2. Raphael

**A/N I'm ba-ack! Thanks for the reviews! I love them!**

 **Disclaimer: Don't own.**

* * *

 **Ten things that Leo, Mikey, and Donnie know about Raph**.

1\. **Raph is afraid of his own temper.** He's terrified that one day; he'll lose it, and destroy his entire family out of anger. That's why he tries to get away from his brothers and Sensei when he's in an especially bad mood. But his brothers know that even Raph would never go that far.

2\. **Raph is a terrible, terrible, terrible artist.** Most of his drawings look like a three-year-old's scribbles. He's practically cursed his namesake, even though he doesn't much care either way.

3\. **Raph once drew a moustache on his lip to see what it would look like.** He used a permanent marker.

4\. **Raph secretly loves to cuddle.** It sounds weird, but he thinks it's a very intimate way of showing affection. If he ever got a soulmate, he'd probably never stop hugging her. What? It's sexy.

5\. **Raph is actually glad Spike doesn't live in their home anymore.** After seeing the monster his old pet turned out to be, and knowing how much worse it could have been, he's actually relieved that he's not in their home anymore

6\. **Raph despises birds.** They're noisy, they get in the way, they have no visible purpose in life, and they leave their business literally everywhere. That being said... (see below)

7\. **Raph is the pigeon queen.** They never hesitate to let him pick them up and use them for whatever purpose he has in mind. Mostly distracting video cameras and making a scene, but, hey, it works.

8\. **Raph can count on one hand the number of times that he's actually struck his brothers out of anger.** Real, honest anger, when he hits them to cause pain. Once when he was five, he slapped Donnie in the face when Donnie called him a mean name. Once when he was twelve, he punched Mikey when he purposefully tripped him for a laugh. And once when he was fifteen, he tackled Leo because he was furious that his older brother beat him in a sparring match. He never wants to hit them again.

9\. **Raph is biologically the oldest of the four turtles.** Donatello once took a test to find out, and when Raph found out, he destroyed the results before Donnie had the chance to read it. Why? Because as oldest, he would have to lead the team, and he never, ever wants to lead the team for fear that he would lead them to their deaths.

10\. **Raph would die before he would allow his brothers to be hurt.** He can't control what will happen. But that doesn't mean he can't try.

* * *

 **A/N Bada bing, bada boom.**

 **I want to get this done before the next episode comes out because I have an uneasy feeling about Renet. I dunno, maybe I'm scared of Mikey getting a crush... What? He's too innocent to get a girlfriend yet! I think...**

 **Anyway, anyone feel like chatting about it before the release date? Let me know because I do!**

 **Review!**


	3. Donatello

**A/N My excuse? Went on vacation for a week and forgot my laptop. Sorry!**

 **Don't own. Who wants to help me save up?!**

* * *

 **Ten things that Leo, Raph, and Mikey know about Donnie.**

 **1\. Donnie isn't afraid that April will reject him, but that everyone will.** He's always secretly thought of himself as a monster, and he's terrified at what would happen if he ended up completely and utterly alone. He doesn't know that his brothers will never let that happen.

 **2\. Donnie can speak seven different languages, but Japanese isn't one of them.** Even though all of his brothers can speak the tongue with ease, and Donatello has mastered English, French, Spanish, German, Russian, ancient Egyptian, and even Polish, he can't seem to pronounce most of the words right. The only ones he's mastered are the ones that are used to name their katas.

 **3\. Donnie** **once put mint candy in diet soda before putting the lid tightly on the soda.** The bottle exploded, and Donnie loved it. He was grounded for a month.

 **4\. Donnie isn't actually in love with April.** But he made such a fuss when he originally saved her that he just pretends to like her to keep up appearances and make her feel wanted.

 **5\. Donnie doesn't think of Metalhead as a robot, but as another person.** To him, Metalhead is like a miniature, unquestioning version of his brothers, and he's always ready to listen to any of Donatello's problems without making fun of him.

 **6\. Donnie hates it when his brothers tease him.** Whether it's about his red eyes, his geeky mind, his unusual height, the gap in his teeth, April, or even the fact that his bandana is a girl's color, he hates every second of it. That being said... (see below)

 **7\. Donnie doesn't blame his brothers for teasing him.** Especially when he comes across a piece of prime blackmail of his own, and he has to admit, it is pretty amusing to watch his brothers squirm.

 **8\. Donnie can count on one hand the number of times that one of his machines hasn't exploded on its first test.** The first time, an electric toy train for their fourth mutation day; the second, a supercomputer laptop that he built from scratch; and three, the original T-phone. Ironically, he built the last one so that he could blow it up on command.

 **9\. Donnie never wanted to learn ninjitsu.** The first time he watched their father perform the potentially deadly movements, he dreaded ever having to use them against a living being. But when Splinter confessed to them a mere few of the dangers on the surface world, Donatello had accepted the challenge, realizing that it was the only way he could protect his family.

 **10\. Donnie knows for a fact, that if they're in a situation where he and his brothers are going to die, Donatello will be the first to strike out at the enemy.** He swears he'll give his brothers the time they need to escape, even if it means that he has to die in their place.

* * *

 **A/N Would anyone be interested in a drabble on the next episode?**


	4. Michelangelo

**A/N Last chapter! Heeeeere's Mikey!**

 **Disclaimer: Don't own.**

* * *

Ten things that Leo, Raph, and Donnie know about Mikey.

 **1\. Mikey isn't that scared of fighting monsters.** He's scared of fighting them, on his own, when his brothers have left because of him. He may not know it, but they've sworn that they'll never leave.

 **2\. Mikey can't whistle.** No matter how many times he's tried, he can't force the air between his teeth in such a way that it makes a sound. Half of him is jealous of the gap in Donnie's teeth that allow his genius brother to whistle like a pro.

 **3\. Mikey once broke three ribs, dislocated his left arm, sprained his right ankle, and got a concussion while skateboarding.** He isn't allowed to skateboard without an escort anymore.

 **4\. Mikey never wants a girlfriend.** Why? Because he doesn't think he'd ever meet a girl without first thinking of her as his sister, and he does not want date anyone that he considers a sister.

 **5\. Mikey feels guilty about causing Ice Cream Kitty to become a mutant.** If he hadn't been the first one to grab her, she might still be able to walk around with ease, and wouldn't have to constantly live in the freezer.

 **6\. Mikey hates the color orange.** He thinks it's a hideous color. That being said... (see below)

 **7\. Mikey would never trade his mask for any other color.** That's because even though he hates the color of his mask, he loves the fact that its tails are short enough not to get tangled in his nunchucks, the way the soft fabric rubs around his eyes, and the way it perfectly embodies his personality.

 **8\. Mikey doesn't even need one hand to count the number of times he's felt real anger toward his brothers.** It's simple. He never does and he never will.

 **9\. Mikey's mind attunes itself to his brothers' emotions in such a way that he experiences every mood they do.** Every second of Raph's rage, every one of Leo's greatest fears of failure, and Donnie's heartbreak over being rejected. Sometimes, when they're all feeling down, he just wants to explode because he feels so much emotion at once. But at the same time, it's a gift. He knows exactly when they need a hand, and exactly how to give it to them. In his own way, he uses his connection to save his bros from themselves.

 **10\. Mikey will be the first one to go, if he gets the choice.** If, when the ultimate decision comes into play, Mikey gets to choose which one of them will go, he's going to choose himself. The way he figures, he's not the leader. He's not the strong one. He's not the brains. He's the guy who kind of floats in the middle. If any of them isn't one hundred percent necessary to the team, he figures that it's him. His bros disagree, but... If he gets the chance, he'll go. No questions asked, because he knows he can't live without his brothers.

* * *

 **A/N And that's all for now! Whitey out!  
**


End file.
